l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mirumoto Zojo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bayushi Sugai page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oni no Pikachu (talk) 19:22, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi and Welcome I appreciate your contributions, that help to enhance the reading of L5R Wiki. I am not native english speaker, therefore I lack proper gramatical skills when writing. Travel along the pages, and modify them whenever you like. Good english will attract more people to this nice world of L5R. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 19:03, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Pictures How do you feel about some pictures being added to things like Wayo (Calligraphy) that are not from the main books but is just a generic photo of a calligraphy set? Mirumoto Zojo 17:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) : It is encouraged to use pictures ever published about the setting of Legend of the Five Rings. They come from RPG, CCG, L5R posters, and so. Therefore the use of generic photos is discouraged. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 17:39, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Pages with broken file links How does the "Category:Pages with broken file links" work? I went there and looked at all the pages listed there but only found one with a broken link. I cannot find the broken links on the other pages in that category. Also I have no idea how to add or remove a page from that category. Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 16:53, April 25, 2014 (UTC) : I guess it is a category made by the Wiki itself, not by users. And I also don't know how to removed these pages from this category. I did not see any broken link on them. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 22:22, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think I figured it out ^.^ I just went to all the pages there and fixed the few links that seemed broken, then it updated itself automatically. ::: Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 14:31, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Pictures from CCG cards. I noticed that you have a lot of pictures that are off of the cards from the CCG. I was wondering if you had a way of getting the image or knew a place where they can be found. I am trying to get the pictures for Tadaka's Last Wish and for A Wish Granted to put up on the new Tadaka's Last Wish page I am working on. Mirumoto Zojo 18:49, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Did. Even before I read your message. How funny! Oni no Pikachu (talk) 19:19, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::: That is actually really funny ^.^ and thanks, I was just reading a few things and tried to add the Phoenix Stub but you had already done that too, your fast. ^.^ Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 19:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::: Oh also do you have the pictures for K'mee's Jingasa or Koan's Jingasa? :: Done. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 20:20, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Clan Portal I hope you do not mind, I set up the Dragon Clan Portal Portal:Dragon. I was hoping you could have a look and let me know what you thought about it , if you liked it or did not, ect. Thanks ^.^ Mirumoto Zojo 18:35, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :: I am very glad of your interest to expand this wiki in a Dragon Clan-fan direction. Clan related portals was one of the features that have been discontinued because there are no contributors interested to give care to them. Personally I am not focused on portals, but you can be very proud of what you have actually done. Good work! Keep on doing things on what you feel personally rewarded. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 18:42, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Doji Nagate I cannot find this character in Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire page 218, or in any other page of this sourcebook. I have seen there Bayushi Sugai, Doji Kuwanan, Matsu Shorisuro, Isawa Oruko,... Can you make a catch of the image or something similar to find out where Nagate come from? I do not know if there are different versions for this 1st Edition Core Rulebook. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 19:59, May 13, 2014 (UTC) : There just might be as I have it open right beside me. I will see if I can take a photo of it for you. There is no image of him, just the meta for him. You also beat me to Uriko, was writing HER up. ^.^ Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 20:04, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :: I have also open my book, and in page 220 there is a table with the contenders. No one match Nagate. I wait your picture, because we may have different versions. Mine said it is Second Printing (in page 1), Printed in Canada. If you have a picture send me to my e-mail, which is written in my profile. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 20:08, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: I think mine is the First printing, pictures to follow shortly. Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 20:12, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Now its clear. Different versions of Roleplaying the Emerald Empire. Very funny! Oni no Pikachu (talk) 20:31, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: Would you like to stick with the 2nd printing numbers or 4th printing for the Meta stats? Because it seems there was additions, such as Defense and a change in some of the people found on page 218-219. Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 21:24, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Both are good enough, from my point of view. If you feel 4th edition is most accuracy, write them. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 21:28, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Nesting of Categories Tsuma is in Category:Takuetsu province, a category categorized as Category:Crane Clan Provinces, which in turn is categorized as Category:Crane Clan Holdings. It means that Tsuma's page does not need to be categorized as Category:Crane Clan Holdings, as its Category:Takuetsu province is nested in Category:Crane Clan Holdings. I will remove Category:Crane Clan Holdings from Tsuma's page, as it is redundant. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 21:48, May 14, 2014 (UTC) : I see what you mean. I will try and pay attention to all the sub categories ^.^ Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 14:25, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Ginawa If you get a chance could you add the picture from Bloodstained Rage to Ginawa? You seem to be really good at getting the pictures. I have not been able to find it yet. Thank you ^.^ It should be down around Reference 36 in the Volturnum section. Mirumoto Zojo 16:40, May 26, 2014 (UTC) : Done. : Sometimes I have a high quality pictures, which I have found searching in the net, books, ... everywhere. The image you requested is just the image get from the Oracle and slightly tuned with a image editor. I do this tuning because the aspect improves a lot, IMHO. --Oni no Pikachu (talk) 16:57, May 26, 2014 (UTC)